


Vadémecum neurálgico a la intelección del portento Potter/Malfoy

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Languages and Linguistics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mmmm.... la verdad hice trampa XD. Dije que haría fics de alrededor de 1000 palabras, pero si les soy sincera llegar a las mil palabras con este fic requería de más energía de la que mi ración de chocolates diarios proporcionaba (al leer verán por qué). Me tardé dos días en hacerlo, de hecho ^^', espero que haya valido la pena el esfuerzo y que te guste, Clau :)</p><p>Ella pidió un fic Harry/Draco y ASS, me dio varias opciones, la que tomé yo fue la parte de "Draco entra a dar clases en Hogwarts en el primer año de Scorpius". También pidió humor, y lo intenté, pero es que las palabras en sí ya me daban risa T_T. Y, bueno, el requisito fundamental del fic era este: "abuso del vocabulario. Las palabras más raras que podrías escoger para escribir un fic sin que se convierta en ilegible". De que abusé del vocabulario estoy segura, de que sea legible... háganmelo saber O_O.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vadémecum neurálgico a la intelección del portento Potter/Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sordida (lj)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sordida+%28lj%29).



> Mmmm.... la verdad hice trampa XD. Dije que haría fics de alrededor de 1000 palabras, pero si les soy sincera llegar a las mil palabras con este fic requería de más energía de la que mi ración de chocolates diarios proporcionaba (al leer verán por qué). Me tardé dos días en hacerlo, de hecho ^^', espero que haya valido la pena el esfuerzo y que te guste, Clau :)
> 
> Ella pidió un fic Harry/Draco y ASS, me dio varias opciones, la que tomé yo fue la parte de "Draco entra a dar clases en Hogwarts en el primer año de Scorpius". También pidió humor, y lo intenté, pero es que las palabras en sí ya me daban risa T_T. Y, bueno, el requisito fundamental del fic era este: "abuso del vocabulario. Las palabras más raras que podrías escoger para escribir un fic sin que se convierta en ilegible". De que abusé del vocabulario estoy segura, de que sea legible... háganmelo saber O_O.

**Vademécum neurálgico a la intelección del portento Potter/Malfoy**  
Docto en las nublas arterías abstrusas, por ser vástago de la antediluviana cepa Malfoy, Draco concurrió con los púberes (englobado su retoño) e instructores de Hogwarts en portentoso convite para incoar el curso. A la sazón, en carácter de catedrático, su cometido era adiestrar en la salvaguardia, habiendo conocido el embate macabro. 

  
Abyecto a los ojos de copiosa muchedumbre, Draco recababa garbo y brío sólo de Scorpius, petizo colegial Slytherin de lozana captación vía sombrero, unigénito adorado con dilección por el remanente de los Malfoy, causa de arrobamiento con mirar plomizo y hebras blondas batiendo en encrespados caudales al viento. Scorpius era el sucesor del intelecto (y malamente de la estulticia) de su progenitor.

  
Exiguamente acaecía la primera ocasión para la impartición  de su disciplina hacia los Slytherins y Gryffindors en primer curso, cuando su heredero llamó el huroneo de Draco al participar de la misma butaca con el bisoño sucesor de la estirpe Potter, que en la inadvertencia había sido triado al lar de las cascabeleantes sierpes. Ambos gentilhombrecitos en verdinegros uniformes mostraron su vivacidad y afinidad, para tribulación del ahora patriarca Malfoy.

  
Empero, pasaron varios anversos del lunario antes de que la primera contrariedad innegable compareciera en el alcázar hogwartsiano.  Para escocedura a la altivez de Draco, Harry Potter, el Churumbel Sin Ánimos de Fenecer,  fue exhortado a pernoctar en la fortaleza por espacio de un septenario para disertar con los púberes sobre sus epopeyas de antaño (enfilándose hacia las nublas arterias abstrusas, ocupación de Draco).

  
En cuanto al primer seminario de Potter, los educandos quedaron absolutamente deleitados. Sinsabor en Draco fue que el grisáceo iris de su Scorpius, generalmente impertérrito, centelleaba sobreexcitado. Más aflicción fue apercibir con el tiempo que del mismo talante eran los centelleos de su infante hacia un cierto Albus Severus Potter, ¡mismamente!

  
Queriendo discernir las singularidades del Potter-enano que hacían que el semblante de Scorpius se sofocara en tonalidades escarlatas, Draco tomó por devaneo la función de ferviente atalaya, centinela de cada oscilación del Potercillo-copia-carbonada. Mas, no atinó en alguna discrepancia entre el Potter ascendiente y el Potter carbonado: Potter carbonado era más bien tal y como Draco evocaba al Beato Potter en aquella la longeva edad de once años.

  
Tras un fulgurante alboreo, a escaso lapso del ulterior simposio de Potter-Adalid-Apolíneo, Draco advirtió cierta variabilidad en el proceder de su mayorazgo: Scorpius desabrigaba el modo afable para dar emplazamiento a aquella estulticia característica de su progenitor cuando era mozo. Escarnios y vituperios zaherían al Potter-carbonado desde los belfos labios de Scorpius Malfoy.

  
Anonadado, Draco buscó el fundamento de tal infortunio, sin hallar elucidación alguna capaz de desagraviarlo. Si eran categóricos cófrades, ¿por qué de huestes habían cambiado?

\--¡Eureka! – profirió Draco Malfoy al converger en su travesía con benjamines Potter y Malfoy permutando saliva en un curioso ósculo exacerbado (¡demasiado profano para tan sucinta edad!). 

Los retoños se disgregaron al instante, blanquecinos, cadavéricos, desvaídos, macilentos, profusamente lívidos (!). Pero Draco prescindió de amonestación alguna (incluyendo detraimiento de puntos) en pro de galopar con rumbo al habitáculo de Potter (Beato). 

\--¡Draco! ¿qué escollo te acarrea aquí en medio de tan disonantes aspavientos? – inquirió Potter entreabriendo el portillo de sus aposentos.

\--Potter, tu remedo de calca y mi fastuoso legatario están afectuosamente prendados.


End file.
